Blood and Gum
by KingCrowBoy
Summary: Marshall visits his favorite prince in the dead of night and gives him the surprise of a life time. Gumlee, rated M for upcoming chapters
Hi Guys! My first fic is here. Yay! This is chapter one of "Blood and Gum" Like the title? Is it a little too straightforward? Well, whatever, I'll change it if I come up with something better. I'm not expecting any reviews yet, but I hope I get some it'll make me very happy. If you can think of a more fitting title then let me now! I'd love to hear some Ideas. Also I'm not sure if this is going to be a one-shot so tell me if I should continue!

NOW! Onto the story! ...hehe.

~Crow

* * *

A cold winter breeze swept over the land of Aaa. The candy trees outside the palace were layered with a thin sheet of snow. The streets below were silent, However the Kingdom's Prince lay stirring in his bedroom tower.

Gumball shivered beneath his blankets. A window had been pushed open and he had been to lazy to get up and close it. He pulled the blanket over his head and groaned softly. The curtains flowed with the winter air, small ice crystals drifting lazily across the room. The winds soft whistling could be heard from outside.

Gumball peaked out from under the blanket at his alarm clock. It was 3 am. He groaned again and sat up in bed. He had a meeting first thing in the morning and could not afford to lose any sleep.

He got up lazily and closed the window, latching the lock on them, and returned to his bed. He crawled under the blankets once more and snuggled up against his pillow.

Not even ten minutes later, cold air blew in again from the window. Frustrated, Gumball stormed up and to the window. That's when a deep and all too familiar chuckle drifted to his ears. He knew immediately who it was.

"Not funny Marshall! It's three in the morning!" Gumball spat. The Prince felt a light tug on his gummy hair and whipped around. He room was completely empty. Or at least it looked that way.

Gumball's face turned red in anger. The vampire finally revealed himself. He floated above the Prince, hanging upside down.

"Marshall You do realize how late it is right?!" Gumball tried to keep his voice low despite his anger. He wouldn't want to wake the whole Candy Kingdom. He shot and intense glare at Marshall. The pale boy just shrugged.

"Oh My Glob!" Gumball hung his head in disappointment. " Get out before I get the Banana Guards…"

"Aww, C'mon Bubbs. I was just joking around." Marshall floated over the the window looking out over the vast forest of candy trees and sugar floss fields. Gumball was tired of Marshall's antics, so he joined Marshall and gave him a light shove..

"Get Out Marshall Lee Abadeer." Gumball said pointing out the window. Marshall Just stood there with a smirk on his face.

"You're so cute when you get angry Bubbs." The vampire snickered heading towards him. Gumball backed up until his back touched the windowsill. Cold air pushed against his back and he turned around and saw the small looking candy houses below. Marshall continued to get closer and Gumball gripped the ledge.

"Marshall! Stop. Plea-" That's when the Gummy Prince slipped. Gumball slammed his eyes shut as he fell, wind rushing all around him, then stopping suddenly. He heard a chuckle and felt hot breath sweep past his neck.

Gumball opened his eyes to find himself in Marshall's arms, floating over the Candy Kingdom.

"Did you really think I was gonna let you fall?" Marshall smirked. Gumball gripped tighter onto Marshall's shirt. " Come on. I gotta show you something" Marshall swooped down the side of the Prince's bedroom tower.

"Show me what Marshall?! C'mon. Let me down!" Gumball squealed as Marshall lessened his grip on him a little. Gumball put his arms around the vampires thin, pale grey neck.

'What? You wanted me to let you down." He said, followed by a mischievous chuckle. "..and we don't have time for anymore whining. We have to hurry. Or else we'll miss it." Gumball scrunched his eyebrows together, but kept quiet, pouting to himself silently.

As they flew the Prince fixed his eyes on the closest thing he could find to keep himself from looking down, and that happened to be Marshall Lee's collar bones. They were pale and grey, and jutted out perfectly from beneath his skin. Gumball eyes moved up to the small puncture marks on Marshall's neck. Gumball hardly noticed how much of a trance he was in.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, Gumball finally spoke. They had been flying for almost fifteen minutes now in complete silence, and Marshall had noticed that Gumball was twirling slow circles in his flannel. Marshall looked at the prince's beautiful, violet eyes and smiled. That's when Gumball finally spoke.

"Marshall?" He said quietly, looking up into the vampire's face. Marshall cocked his head, as if to say 'What?' and then Gumball continued..

"I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Gumball had a sorrowful look in his eyes now. Wait. Shouldn't I be the one apologizing? Shit...Thought Marshall.

"No. I'm sorry, Gum-Gum. I know I came at a really bad time, but what I'm about to show you will be worth it. I promise" Gumball eyes brightened a little. Marshall smiled back a brushed a piece of Gumball's hair from his eyes. A blush rose to the Prince's face and he looked away.

They flew for a few more minutes and Gumball was fiddling with the strings on his sweatshirt.

'Hey. We're here" Marshall whispered, Gumball didn't answer at first. "Hey, Gum wad, Look up." said Marshall. The Prince turned his head and his eyes widened in amazement. Before them was one of the most beautiful sunrises they had ever seen. The sky was bright with reds and oranges, fading into the dark purple of the crisp night sky. The shadows of the candy tree's reflected on the ground.

Gumball gasped and looked back to Marshall, violet eyes locked in deep red ones. "This is what you wanted to show me?" he asked.

"Yeah, Pretty isn't it?" Marshall smiled. Gumball gazed back at the sunrise that was already beginning to fade slowly with time.

"It's...breathtaking." said the Prince softly. "Why did you want to show me this?"

Marshall looked away, as if pondering on the question for a moment, then turned back and answered "A beautiful sunrise like this only happens once every life time. I wanted to show it to someone special."

"S-Special?" Gumball stuttered. "..,But you are showing this to me.." Gumball's face was a deep shade of red, and Marshall chuckled. The Prince was so flustered and He couldn't help but think it was adorable.

" Yes, yes I am,...My Prince…"

* * *

 **Okay, so this looks way shorter then it actually was. It was like, 4 pages in goggle docs and i'm afraid I rushed it. Still, i hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
